Hibiki vs. Levi
Hibiki vs. Levi is a What-If One Minute Melee between Hibiki Kohaku from Blazblue and Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan. It is the Thirteenth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Blazblue vs. Attack on Titan. Both use similar weapons to dispatch foes and try to bring order to their world's. Who will triumph? The Pretty Boy or Humanities strongest fighter? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Hibiki.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Levi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Captain Levi Ackerman races up towards the fallen trees and the destruction from a fight between Eren and Kirito. The Captain lands on the ground. Levi: Where is Eren? He should be around here somewhere. ???: He is safe! Levi: Where are you? Show your self! ???: With pleasure. Soon a dark shadow emerged from a tree and took a form of a person. He is revealed to be Hibiki Kohaku. They both noticed that they were similar. Hibiki: Am I looking at a mirror? Levi: Or are you a defector? I would bring anyone like you to trial, but your too risky. Hibiki: I only am only trying to help. Something bad is happening, as if our world's are colliding. Kagura sent me to investigate this. Levi: Reckless and Crazy. I will not feel bad killing you. The two then enter into combat stances. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Deadpool) Doopliss 60 Levi activates his ODM and fires two cables into nearby trees before launching himself at him. Hibiki jumps over Levi and smacks him on the head as the soldier flies underneath him, and a special seal appears on his chest. Levi crashes into the tree and rolls down its trunk before Hibiki appears and kicks him down. 51 Levi recovers as Hibiki is charging at him. Retracting his cables, they sneak up on the NOL member while they return and trip him up, allowing Levi to run up to him. Levi slashes several times, striking Hibiki repeatedly before he crosses his blades and rips them apart, knocking Hibiki to the ground. Discarding the weakened blades, he picks him by the uniform. 43 Levi: Let’s see if you can avoid this. Before he gets a chance to slice, Hibiki begin to punch him in the face. Levi flinches and staggers back while the shadow user breaks free from his grasp. Hibiki jumps up to the height of Levi’s face and begins throwing kunai so fast they look nonexistent. Levi is knocked further and further back until he rolls over and puts his gas cylinder in front of Hibiki’s back. This was enough to separates both of them. The two roll on the ground and return to their feet. 32 Levi takes to the skies right away and Hibiki loses him in the sun. Levi then descends upon him, spinning to gain momentum. Hibiki is barely too fast for Levi to catch as he slams into the ground, but he does manage to nick his face. Hibiki backflips towards Levi and before jumping into a tree and goes in a large slashing spree. 28 Despite seveal cuts on his body, Levi emerges using his ODM, and swings Hibiki slicing him across the stomach. He then quickly reverses direction and strikes the NOL Member again. Hibiki crosses his swords together and launches at Levi. Hibiki sets a clone for Levi to circle around and attach the cables of his ODM to it. 18 Before Hibiki realize what’s happening, Levi shoots his cables and launches him and the clone away, before leaping over a tree branch to redirect the ropes and slam Hibiki into the ground. The impact heavily wounds the NOL Member , and snaps the blade from the handle. 8 Hibiki: Not now. Levi: Seems your luck has just ran out. 6 Levi props up his gas cylinder and holds his blades horizontally in front of him. With a squeeze, he turns on the gas and begins to spin rapidly in place. Hibiki grabs another pair of swords. Hibiki then created a duplicate of himself. Pulling himself back, the NOL Member then charges at the Captain of the Survey Corp. 1 The two launch at each other and collide. Levi’s blades slice right through Hibiki, his clone and his blades, carving him into three pieces as blood spews and showers Levi. K.O. Levi lands as he only has cuts to worry about. He wipes the blood of his blades off on Hibiki's cloth. The Captain then saw Eren Jaeger knocked out from a tree. The Captain grabbed him and put him on his back and was off with his ODM. Levi: Time to bring you home. Result This melee's winner is Levi Ackerman! (Cues 東方アレンジ Demetori - 輝く針の小人族 ～ Counter-Attack of the Weak) Category:John1Thousand Category:Male-only battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees